Con G de guiño
by BeaBB
Summary: Un fic chiquitito en honor de todas las niñitas que ayer celebraron su primer día internacional... en especial para nuestra muy querida Emily (o mejor aún, para la dulce Emily cuando aun era una niña pequeña).


Cuando Booth despertó esa mañana la luz del día empezaba a colarse por entre las cortinas del ventanal de su habitación, estaba echado sobre su lado izquierdo, cubierto hasta la cintura por una fresca sábana de algodón cien por ciento orgánico; junto a él, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho se hallaba, aún dormida, la mujer a la que empezó a amar en el mismo instante en que cruzaron palabras por primera vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, cientos de recuerdos comenzaron a amontonarse en su mente de manera incontrolable, imágenes cargadas de añoranza, recuerdos vívidos de las una y mil conversaciones sobre religión que habían tenido desde el día en que se conocieron… ella todavía afirmaba no creer en el destino, él estaba más convencido que nunca de su existencia… y aunque ella no lo dijera abiertamente, él podría jurar sin temor a equivocarse que la antropóloga más famosa del mundo esperaba algún día compartir un pedazo de cielo con él.

En silencio, procurando no despertarla, empezó a acariciar tiernamente los cabellos de su amada Huesos, era imposible no quedarse observándola cuando lucía reposada y tranquila; nadie que la viera así, tan frágil en apariencia, podría saber del espíritu indomable y valiente que se escondía detrás de ese cuerpo cada día más liviano; sobre su bello rostro se dibujaban desde hacía tiempo las huellas imborrables de un pasado pleno de alegrías y tristezas, una vida que compartía con él desde hacía años… desde que el mayor de sus muchachos, el pequeño al que con el pasar del tiempo ella había decidido amar como a su propio hijo, tenía cuatro años.

Los años no transcurrieron en vano para ellos, a él le parecía que estaban juntos desde siempre, si se los preguntaban, afirmaban casi al unísono y sin dejar lugar a dudas que empezaron compartiendo sus vidas como compañeros de trabajo, casi a regañadientes, obligados por las circunstancias. Pero la verdad era otra… "_te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente y cobró vida propia escapando de sus labios en un tono susurrante… el hombre mayor que en su juventud fue temido como el mejor francotirador de su generación, apretó los labios, expectante, rogando al cielo no haberla despertado.

El día anterior fue agotador para ambos, habían festejado su cumpleaños y ella insistió en que la celebración fuera en casa, invitando a todos los amigos de siempre. Así que era natural que estuviera rendida, ya no era una chiquilla y después de verse obligada a lidiar con niños pequeños, adolescentes y adultos de todas las edades, se merecía descansar sin interrupciones hasta que su propio reloj biológico la despertara.

Recordaba su vano intento de convencerla de salir a cenar en un restaurante, solos los dos, tal cómo lo habían hecho durante los primeros años de conocerse, cuando él aún podía elegir pasar ese día casi inadvertidamente. Pero eso había sido antes de que él le enseñara que existían muchos tipos de familia, antes de que ella comprendiera que, sin darse cuenta, habían dado vida a una amorosa, disfuncional y sólida familia en la que ellos dos eran el núcleo… una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordarla parada frente a él, con ambas manos apoyadas en la cintura fingiéndose enojada, exclamando con voz decidida _"de ninguna manera Seeley Joseph Booth… nosotros creamos a esta familia, nuestra hermosa y numerosa familia, y tenemos que celebrar con todos ellos"_.

De pronto se percató de un par de enormes ojos celestes que lo observaban con curiosidad, risueños y rodeados por largas pestañas, aunados a una sonrisa tierna y radiante, enmarcada por unos pequeños labios de un tono rosa encendido por la tibieza del sueño. Rápida pero suavemente levantó la mano que hasta hacia unos instantes tenía apoyada sobre una de las caderas de su compañera y con ternura colocó un par de dedos sobre esa boquita que ya estaba a punto de empezar a soltar una inacabable seguidilla de preguntas… _"la abuela duerme, no la vayas a despertar"_ fue la súplica que salió de sus labios en un murmullo.

Y fue entonces que la pequeña niña que la noche anterior había reclamado su derecho de quedarse a dormir en casa de los abuelos, la misma nena que al acostarse prometió permanecer en la cama de la habitación que alguna vez fue de su mamá pero que ahora era uno de los dormitorios para huéspedes… la criatura de cinco años recién cumplidos, vivo retrato de su madre y, por ende, de su abuela, que en algún momento de la madrugada había tocado a la puerta de sus abuelos preguntando si podía pasar, y sin esperar una respuesta había ingresado a la habitación deslizándose entre las sábanas hasta terminar abrazada de la mujer que le había heredado belleza e inteligencia… fue en ese momento que sin amilanarse en lo más mínimo, con una voz apenas ronquita y luciendo una pícara sonrisa heredada al abuelo exclamó _"la abuelita Huesos está despierta hace rato abuelito Booth… y me guiñó un ojo para que no te despertara a ti"_.

_**A/N: algo chiquito que se convierte en mi celebración personal por el "Día Internacional de la Niña" que ayer hemos celebrado por primera vez… ¡mucha alegría y engreimiento para todas las niñas pequeñas!**_


End file.
